


Teenager In Love

by Moriardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy, Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriardis/pseuds/Moriardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tears himself up at the thought that Stiles could never love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenager In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off of Teenager In Love by Neon Trees. I wrote it in like 20 minutes so there will most likely be mistakes.

Scott lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. He had planned to stay like that for at least another three hours. Stiles wanted him to spend the night at his house but Scott had come up with some absurd, unbelievable lie to get out of it. Every moment he spent with Stiles was another moment spent reminding him that love was only a war weapon devised to tear apart the enemy from the inside out. 

Scott was going over the previous day in his head. When Stiles asked him if he was busy this weekend and Scott replied with "Obviously." Sooner or later he assumed Stiles was going to figure out that something was wrong. He just couldn't help obsessing over everything he said to the boy.  
It hurt Scott to think that there was never a possibility of Stiles possibly reciprocating the feelings that Scott had for him. He gave up on those thoughts a long time ago. 

As far as Stiles was concerned, Scott was just as in love with Kira as he was with Lydia. Even after the whole Nogitsune fiasco, Scott still couldn't help but love the boy. 

"I hate this." He thought out loud. 

Just as he said that a skinny wad of flailing limbs tumbled through his window.

"Hate what?" Stiles said as he gained his composure. 

Scott was ready to strike before he even knew who it was. Once he noticed Stiles, his claws immediately retracted. 

"What the hell? What're you doing here? I said I couldn't hang out." Scott said, realizing that he sounded rude but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be around Stiles because he knew that it would be too painful, and it was. Just his presence made Scott feel as if he was being stabbed in the chest. 

"Nice to see you too. Did you really not smell and/or hear me come up the side of your house?"

"No... I didn't smell anything other than myself." 

"We must be spending too much time together then, because that means I'm starting to smell like you," the boy said lifting the collar of his shirt and taking a quick whiff. "Or maybe you're starting to smell like me." 

Scott couldn't help but tense at the thought that they were so close that they started to smell like each other. It made him happy. But it also made him have a sense of hope that he couldn't afford, and he knew that. 

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Scott asked as he stepped down from his bed. 

"Well, I definitely didn't believe that you had homework to finish up considering that I'm usually the one that's doing your homework for you while you're out fighting baddies and whatnot. Therefore, I'm constantly keeping track of your classes and homework schedule. So I figured something was bugging you, and what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't come and at least try to cheer you up." As he was speaking he started to open the bag that he had hanging off his back. Out of the bag he pulled out a stack of games and movies, various snacks, and a playboy magazine. 

"Porn?" Scott asked quizzically. 

"Yeah why not? I found it in the basement and I thought I might as well share the treasure." He said with that devious little smile that Scott loved so much. 

Scott thought it was safe to assume that Stiles still hasn't caught on to the fact he was gay yet. 

"Thanks dude but I'm not quite sure this is the-" Stiles had cut him off. 

"Shhh! Not another word! I don't care what you say, we're having this sleep over and by the end of the night you're going to laugh and smile and you're going to be happy!" He said sternly but still with a twinge of humor in his tone. 

Scott couldn't help but smile. He knew that Stiles cared for him and that was pretty much the only thing that kept him going. 

"Alright." He said with his silly, trademark grin. 

"Wow I can't believe that worked," he said to himself. "Well first things first! We have to watch Kill Bill because when you told me about that little garden that the Nogitsune trapped you in, this is what came to mind. I also seem to remember you telling me that you have never seen this movie which to me is a crime. Ergo, we need to watch it." 

Scott watched the boy as he approached the DVD player. He watched as he fumbled with the cd case. And he watched as the boy froze after he placed the cd in the player. 

"Hey Scott?" 

"What's up?" 

"Why've you been in such a weird mood lately?" Stiles asked as he turned to face the boy. 

Scott swears to himself that he turned pale. 

"I um, I don't know, I guess I just... I guess I'm just really stressed out about school because of all the work I have to catch up on." He said as he prayed that Stiles couldn't see through his facade. 

"The truth, Scott. I just don't understand why you've been so morose lately." 

Scott loved that now he understood certain words Stiles always used. 

Scott was torn. He knew that if he told Stiles how he truly felt that there was a high possibility that he would not even want to be friends with him let alone share the same feelings. He also knew that he didn't want to keep avoiding and lying to his best friend. 

"Look, Stiles... I-l've been avoiding you because I have these feelings that I'm not quite sure how to handle. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you'd overreact..." Scott looked down, as he was expecting the worst.

"Feelings about what?" He still hasn't really caught on. 

Scott was listening to Stiles' heart beat. It was beating at a quick but steady pace. Stiles was anxious. Scott didn't understand why he would be anxious, it just didn't make any sense. After a sigh he decided to speak again. 

"Y-You..." 

Stiles' heart had slowed. He was relieved... Funny enough he didn't look it. 

"Oh..." 

"Yeah. Look I'd understand if you wanted to go. I mean I can't really blame you. I'm sorry." 

"Scott," the boys made eye contact. "Me too." 

He wasn't lying. Scott had been listing to his heartbeat throughout the entire conversation, and Stiles was telling the truth. 

"I-" once again being cut off by the boy, except this time it wasn't his words. 

Stiles had walked across the room and kissed Scott. 

Scott didn't know what to do with himself. 

After their lips parted Scott just stared into Stiles' eyes speechless. He had the most beautiful eyes.  
Scott often got lost in them. 

"Scott. I have loved you for a really long time. I just never thought that you felt the same way so I kept it to myself. Why do you think I'm always so clumsy when I'm around you?"

"I just assumed that's how you acted around everyone." 

"Well you assumed wrong. It's you, Scott. You are the only one that can make me feel that way. I love you, Scott." 

Scott didn't know what to say. He had gone through this over a million times in his head, and not once did it end with Stiles saying that he loved him. 

"We don't have to talk about it now. We can just relax and watch the movie if that's what you want." He said with a loving smile on his face. 

Stiles walked over to where the remote was and then returned to his proper place next to Scott on the bed. After playing the movie he lay back and relaxed. Scott relaxed with him. He reached over and grabbed the boy's hand. It felt so real; that's when he realized that this was all really happening. All of the worry Scott had had over the years about this "little crush" had seemed to fade away. He leaned over on to Stiles and for the first time since this crush had been looming over him, he was happy.


End file.
